Crazy for this Girl
by psychokitty3
Summary: Piper is a junior at Baker High, living in the Manor with her 4 sis and Grams. Leo is a senior at St. Clarence's Academy living at the Wyatt Estate with his obscenely rich 'rents. When the two cross paths, will romance ensue? TEEN FIC. chap 3 done
1. Beautiful Girl

AN: Yes, I am coming out with ANOTHER completely different fic than the series that I have going. And yes, it is a teen fic. This is a Piper/Leo focused fic, yet there will be some sis bonding and a LITTLE bit of other relationships, though mostly P/L. And, I know that there is another fic kind of similar to this, but this is completely different. I have had this idea for, like, everThis is my first P/L fic, so please don't flame me! Just CONSTRUCTIVELY flame me if you have to! Thanks for reading, and have a happy time doing so!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, would I have to write a disclaimer if I owned Charmed? Didn't think so, but I DON'T OWN CHARMED, although it is an awesome show.  
  
Ages:  
  
Prue - 17  
Piper (yay)- 16  
Phoebe - 15  
Paige - 14  
Andy - 18  
Leo (yay) - 18  
Ian - 18  
Grams - Who ever really knows?  
  
Um, I think that's about it with the ages. I might add more characters later, though.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
There was a girl sitting in front of an antique vanity, brushing her hair with swift, yet delicate, motions. She had beautiful long, shimmering, brunette hair and deep chocolate eyes. She had a smile that lit up the room and made everyone else smile with her. But now, she was not smiling. She was just brushing her hair to perfection.  
  
What was her name? Her name was Piper, Piper Halliwell, and she was the second of the four Halliwell sisters. The other three were Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Prue was the eldest of the four, with raven black hair and luscious blue eyes. Phoebe was the third sister, with light brown hair and big brown eyes. Paige was the youngest of the four, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale, paler than pale skin. They were very close, both in age and bond. Prue was a senior, Piper a junior, Phoebe a sophomore, and Paige a freshman. They were all in high school and attended the local school Baker High. It wasn't the best public school ever, but it did an OK job of teaching, even though most of the students were to high to pay attention. It wasn't in the best district in the city, but it wasn't quite the worst. Almost, but not quite.  
  
The four lived together in a large, pinkish-red, Victorian manor, which they had nicknamed creatively. It was called "The Manor". The four sisters' mother died when they were young, Prue being only eight. Their father had left the family right before their mom found out that she was pregnant with Paige. The girls had been raised by their Grams, their mom's mom, ever since they lost their parents.  
  
But, their grandmother was fairly old, and her salary could not keep a five-person family afloat, especially with four teenage girls. So, all four of them had to work. Prue worked part-time at a Target. Phoebe and Paige had both found jobs working at a local record store, so they were happy about that. Especially since they got free CDs from it. Piper had been lucky enough to get a new job as a maid at a local estate. It wasn't a typical maid job, as she got paid double what most maids got. She was working at the Wyatt Estate, and the Wyatt family was the wealthiest family in the great state of California.  
  
Her job was what Piper was preparing for. She wanted to do well on her first day on the job, but she was very nervous about it. She was the clumsiest of the Halliwell sisters, and she REALLY didn't want to drop something or literally run into someone that day. She was panicking a bit about it.  
  
"PIPER! It's nine thirty!"  
  
Piper sharply turned her head towards the door at the sound of her eldest sister's voice. Her job started at ten, and it was about twenty minutes away by car.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called down, and did a few last strokes with her hairbrush. She then picked up her work bag, which was sitting ready by her bedroom door, and ran out of the room. She REALLY didn't want to be late.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Yeah, this was basically just a short introduction to what's going on with Piper. Yes, short. And yes, that is the WYATT estate. Teehee... 


	2. A Yummy Boy

AN: I am SO sorry about the fact that I haven't updated since the little teaser, but I've had NO free time to write! I really, really hope you forgive me! Please! And, don't worry, I won't stop with this fic. I plan on having lots of fun with this one. Those might have been bits of spoilers for obstacles, but those definitely are NOT all the obstacles, nowhere near, actually. Please read, and please review! Reviews remind me that I have eager readers waiting for the next chapter!

Thanks to the following.  
LILLYNILLY FAITH KINGSLEY WINTER BLAZE CHUB CHARMEDANGEL429 VANESSA85

PIPERLEO4EVA PADME THE 2ND DRAMAQN621 ELLA OTHCHARMEDFREAK SCULLYMULDER1234 MAGICAL PRINCESS CHARMED-PHOEBE03

You guys inspired me to continue! Thanks a bunch!

T:T:T:T

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

A teenage boy groaned, turning over in his bed. He was buried under the covers, no part of him visible. His very large, king-sized bed. His room was tremendously large and lavishly decorated. Some of the decorations included a plasma screen TV, a PlayStation 2, a Nintendo Gamebox, two pinball machines, a ping-pong table, and a virtual simulator.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The boy groaned again, blindly reaching his muscular arm over to the expensive alarm clock, and pressing the 'off' button. He slowly sat up from the bed, his silk covers falling off of his upper body as he did so. He had dirty blonde hair (the color, it was squeaky clean), which had serious bed head at the moment, and striking blue-green eyes. He was also very tan, muscular body, complete with strong biceps and a six pack.

He glanced over at the clock. It read ten thirty.

"Oh, dammit." he swore under his breath. "I missed breakfast."

He lazily raised himself out of his grand bed, revealing that he was only wearing satin pajama pants. He rubbed his eyes and yawned repeatedly as he made his way to the other side of his room, which was quite a ways away. He tiredly turned the pure gold door handle, and stepped out into the magnificent hallway.

T:T:T

Piper was making her way down the hallway, as she was supposed to clean the Wyatt's master bedroom. That was a big task for a first-timer, but her bosses had said she had done an excellent job in her application. As she walked down the hallway, she was so preoccupied by her panicking that she didn't notice the teenage boy walking down the hallway in her direction.

Piper and the boy smacked into each other, and both fell backwards to the floor. Piper, a bit winded by the fall, stayed on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Leo got up, and looked around for what he had literally run into. He looked down, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her brunette hair flowed and shimmered, although fanned around her face. She had a beautiful figure, and he just wanted to kiss her then and there. He bent down, and offered her a hand up.

When Piper finally opened her eyes, she saw a boy offering a hand. Not just any boy, but a totally handsome, unbelievably hot teenage boy. He had shining blonde hair, and the most intense, yet unworldly calming, aquamarine eyes. He also had quite a body, as he was wearing no shirt.

"So, are you going to take my hand, or are you just gonna lay there all day?" Leo asked, flashing a smile. All the while, he was staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Damn those eyes. They were just too gorgeous. She reached up, and grabbed onto his hand. Leo basically melted at her touch. He pulled back on his hand, and she was able to lift herself up.

"Sorry about that." Piper said quickly, brushing herself off. But, there was no purpose for it, since the floors of the Wyatt Mansion were kept immaculately clean.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just woke up, and wasn't watching where I was going." Leo said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, well... wait, you're the Wyatt boy, aren't you?" Piper asked, realizing that he said he had just woken up.

"I see that I am well known for my name." Leo answered sarcastically.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, Leo." Piper said, remembering his name from a special that her sisters had forced her to watch with them. The special was called "The Top 50 Most Eligible Bachelors in California". She also remembered his name from school, as the fantasy guy of every girl at Baker High was the one, the only, Leo Wyatt.

"Oh, so you know my name now?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to forget when every girl at my school is pining over you." Piper responded before thinking.

"Are YOU pining over me?" Leo asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Maybe, maybe not." Piper answered, and walked off towards the master bedroom.

Before she was completely out of sight, Leo called out "Hey, will I see you again?"

Piper turned around at that, a little smirk appearing on her face.

"I believe so. I do work here, you know." she said, and disappeared into the bedroom.

After she left, Leo stood there, staring at the spot that she had been lying just a few moments earlier. 'That girl is something else.' Leo thought, before heading off to the kitchen of his parent's mansion. He knew his parents would kill him if he were too late for breakfast.

T:T:T:T

AN: I'm writing this fic a bit different than I write my other fics, but I will try to update sooner next time, don't worry! Please, review! 


	3. A Girl to Meet

AN: I know, I know, it's been 4EVER! But, I'm updating this fic. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Please continue!

Thanks to the following:

OTHCHARMEDHPFREAK

CHARMED-PHOEBE03

PIPER+LEO4EVA

GEMINIPIPER

SCULLYMULDER

CAITIE

BRITT

ALANISJUNKIE

CHARMBOY4

NOTASTUPIDBLONDE!

CHARMED4LIFE

LINN-LOVESPIPERLOE

HALLI-HALLIWELL

T:T:T:T

"Holy shit, did I just talk like that to LEO WYATT?"

Piper was freaking out about what she had just then. She was the shy, quiet, second sister. She was always so nervous around boys. How could she have acted like that, not just to any boy, but to LEO WYATT? The rich, famous, deliciously gorgeous Leo Wyatt? He was the one that everyone drooled over, including her little sister, Phoebe. If Missy Campbell found out about what she had just done, she would be dead meat.

Missy Campbell was Piper's mortal enemy. There were two clans that majorly hated each other at Baker High: the Populars and the Bitches. Piper was leader of the first, Missy the leader of the second. They completely hated each other. Both groups were drop-dead gorgeous, but Piper's group always gave a helping hand, and Missy's seemed to have fangs. Missy blamed Piper completely for her lack of a boyfriend, and tried to get revenge on her for it. She tried to trip Piper up or hurt her in any way she could, but her plans almost always backfired. If they ever did work, than all of the Populars would make her and her clone's lives miserable.

Piper shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Missy, she should be thinking about cleaning, and doing a lot of it. Once back to reality, Piper got a good look at the Master Bedroom. It was huge. Piper sighed, and got to work. They needed the money, after all.

T:T:T

After about an hour, Piper was done with the Master Bedroom. She puffed a stray strand of hair out of her face, but it flew straight back down. Rolling her eyes, Piper took her cleaning supplies and looked down at the list of rooms that she had to do. There were only two other rooms on the list.

"Of course there are," Piper said to herself. "I'm only doing this job part-time. After school, this will take up quite enough of my time with my homework to do, too."

She read the rooms. Both of the titles had names in them: Lauri's Room and Leo's Room. Piper did a double take on the last name. She was doing LEO's room? She hoped that she wouldn't see him again, after the huge embarrassment earlier. But, if she did, she could avoid him. After all, who really conversed with the help?

T:T:T

Piper walked into 'Laurie's Room', and she knew exactly whose room it was. In all of the news specials on the Wyatt family, their children were mentioned quite a few times. Laurie was Leo's younger sister, and about Phoebe and Paige's age. Looking around the room, Piper noted that it seemed as if the girl could BE Phoebe or Paige. Almost everything in the room was black or red. The lighting was dim, and there were candles and incense in the corner. There were also posters of punk rock bands littering the walls of the gigantic room, as well as a mural, in all red, of a sunset.

'Definitely like my sisters.' Piper thought this was she readied her supplies. Just as she was about to get cleaning, the door to the room opened, and revealed a teenage girl. Her hair was a dark black, and her skin was pale. She was wearing all black, and had a nose ring, along with double piercings in her ears. She looked totally Goth, just like Piper's two little sisters.

"Hey. You're the new help, right?" Piper nodded, and continued getting ready. The girl seemed nice underneath her tough outside.

"I'm Laurie," the teen continued, as if wanting to hold a conversation with Piper.

"I know."

"How?"

"I read the newspaper." Piper would have said she watched the news, but she couldn't. They didn't have a television. They couldn't afford it, even though non-cable channels were free. They needed all the money they could for the necessities. Even with all of the teenagers, the family only had one telephone. They didn't even have a computer. They always had to go to the library to use one.

"Oh, yeah, my family's in the news a lot, isn't it?

"Of course."

Laurie walked closer to Piper, and began helping out a little bit. Piper stared at her, as if she were from another planet. In all of the cleaning jobs she had done, none of the people had ever stopped to help her with it.

"What?" Laurie shrugged, not knowing why Piper looked so astonished. "You seem really nice, unlike our last made. She hated cleaning my room, 'cause she hated gothic stuff.

"Well, you remind me a lot of my younger sisters. They're both Goth. I'm used to it. I actually think some of the stuff is kind of cool."

Piper paused in her cleaning, and looked at Laurie.

"Now, I'm supposed to be the one doing this job. You go and relax on your bed."

Laurie looked a bit sad, as she sulkily walked over to her bed. Guessing what she was upset about, Piper responded.

"Don't worry, we can still talk."

Laurie smiled.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm the help. What do YOU want to talk about?"

"I want to know more about your sisters."

"Sure. Their names are Phoebe and Paige. Well, those are my younger sisters. My older sister's name is Prue. Prue's a senior, Phoebe's a sophomore, Paige's a Freshman, and I'm a Junior."

"Wow, all P's. Your mother must have been nuts."

Piper looked down at the floor, stopping for a moment.

"My mother's dead."

Laurie gasped.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's an honest mistake; it's made all the time."

"But..."

"Drop it."

T:T:T

For the next hour, Piper and Laurie talked about everything. They grew a bit close, and Piper promised to talk to Laurie the next time that she was cleaning the room.

After the two said goodbye, Piper took a deep breath. She was going to clean

Leo's room and she wasn't prepared for if she ran into him again.

She slowly pushed open the door, praying that Leo wasn't in there.

T:T:T:T

AN: Okay, this chapter wasn't very good, but it did introduce an important character: Laurie. She is big in the plot. Trust me. Please review!


End file.
